cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ministries of the Mostly Harmless Alliance
|- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:white;" | MHA Motto: Don't Panic! |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:aqua;" | Factbook |- | style="background:lightblue;" | Team Color || Aqua |- | style="background:lightblue;" | Founded || September 9th, 2006 |- | style="background:lightblue;" | In-Game Stats || Stats |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:aqua;" | Government |- | style="background:lightblue;" | Ministers of Babel Fish | *'Tegalus' (January 2008 - April 2008) *'John Rocker' ( April 2008 - November 2008) *'Blepo' (November 2008 - December 2008) *'Denzin' (December 2008 - January 2009) *'Myth' (January 2009) *'Crushtania' (January 2009 - March 2009) *'Sorum' (March 2009) *'King CJC' (April 2009 - December 2009) * Yankeefan2 (January 2010 - Current) |- | style="background:lightblue;" | Ministers of Bad Poetry | *'Genzod' (January 2008- April 2008) *'Gunther' (April 2008 - June 2008) *'Shamshir' (June 2008 - October 2008) *'Outremer' (October 2008 - December 2008) *'John Mathews'(January 2009 - May 2009) *'Myth' (June 2009 - July 2009) *'Scytale' (July 2009 - August 2009) *'Jadoo1989' (August 2009 - November 2009) *'majorddf' (November 2009 - March 2009) *'Tyler Mattinglyb' (March 2009 - Current) |- | style="background:lightblue;" | Ministers of Destructor Fleets | *'Keishii' (January 2008 - March 2008) *'An Agent' (March 200 - August 2008) *'Keishii' (October 2008) *'Wrangler' (October 2008 - December 2008) *'Thunderstruck' (November 2008 - February 2009) *'King Merton' (February 2009 - July 2009) *'Pudge1975' (July 2009 - December 2009) *'Espressoville' (December 09 - Current) |- | style="background:lightblue;" | Ministers of Hitchhikers | *'Snagglepuss' (January 2008 - July 2008) *'Count Rupert'(July 2008 - September 2008) *'Ch0utim3' (September 2008 - February 2009) *'Myth' (March 2009) *'ScutterBug' (May 2009 - August 2009) *'Pourquoi' (August 2009) *'Denisov' (August 2009 - October 2009) *'Rblount27' (October 2009 - December 2009) *'Pourquoi' (December 2009 - February 2009) *'Niu Garzukk (February 2009 - Current) |- | style="background:lightblue;" | Ministers of Towels | *'Craftj2' (January 2008 - April 2008) *'Genzod' (April 2008 - September 2008) *'Doc Taco' (September 2008 - October 2008) *'Floyd' (October 2008 - December 2008) *'Nolissar' (January 2009 - February 2009) *'emily' (February 2009 - March 2009) *'Kowalski' (March 2009 - July 2009) *'Draden Valerianovich' (July 2009 - December 2009) *'nath1194' (December 2009 - Current) |- | style="background:lightblue;" | Last Updated | * March 9, 2010 |} The Harmless Revoloution The Ministries of the Mostly Harmless Alliance shall consist of five appointed Ministers, each responsible for one of five key areas of alliance operations; War, Economics, Communications, Diplomacy, and Members. The Ministers shall each be empowered by the Triumvirate to organize, manage, and improve their Ministry for the betterment of the alliance. In addition, the Ministry shall act as a recommendatory body to the Triumvirate to assist in discussions and decisions based on alliance operations. The Ministries shall be nicknamed in the following manner: * Ministry of Destructor Fleets (War) * Ministry of Towels (Economics) * Ministry of Bad Poetry (Communications) * Ministry of Babel Fish (Diplomacy) * Ministry of Hitchhikers (Members) The Ministries of the Mostly Harmless Alliance Ministry of Babel Fish The Ministry of Babel Fish (Foreign Affairs), is responsible for designation of diplomats, maintenance and communication within the alliance's embassies, proper management of the MHA's foreign agreements, representation of the alliance, discussion and planning of the alliance's Foreign Affairs direction and movements, the leadership and guidance of any Protectorate alliances, and any activity involving MHA diplomacy. Ministry of Bad Poetry The Ministry of Bad Poetry (Communications), is responsible for the recruitment of new nations to the alliance, publication of alliance newsletters, distribution of alliance-wide messages, maintenance of the MHA's IRC channel, collection of public information for intelligence purposes, creation of art and alliance imagery, the morale of the alliance, public relations, and any activity involving the MHA's communications. Ministry of Destructor Fleets The Ministry of Destructor Fleets (War), is responsible for the organization, preparation, training, and wartime operations of the MHA Military, the protection of all members, the engagement of all approved targets, and any activities involving the MHA Military. Ministry of Hitch Hikers (Members and Internal Affairs) The Ministry will include the Departments of the Mostly Harmless Academy, Member Services Desk, Bio Checking and Ghost Hunting. The purpose of this Ministry is to provide assistance and information to our Members, including our new and young Hitchhikers. It will provide training and education for new members, an Information Kiosk on the forums for all members, ensuring all MHA members are flying the appropriate Alliance Affiliation and flag, and the identification of ghosts. This Ministry is essential for ensuring members can find information and alliance resources on the forums and receive the best advice possible. Ghost hunting and bio-checking will be necessary to ensure the protection of the alliance and all her registered members. Ministry of Towels (Economics and Finances) The Ministry will include the MHA Bank, Tech Center, Audit, and Trade center forums. The Minister will organize and facilitate aid chains, loans, donations, reparation payments, tech dealing, nation resource trading, auditing of MHA nations, the MHA bank nations, and any factor effecting the economy of the MHA and her nations. Trivia * The joint-longest serving Ministers were John Rocker and King CJC, who were both in charge of the Ministry of Babel Fish for 9 Months (April 08-December 08 and April 09-December 09). * Keishii and Pourquoi are the only people to reclaim the same Minister spot twice (Keishii: January 2008 - March 2008 then again in October 2008) (Pourquoi: August 2009 and then again in December 2009 - February 2009). * The Ministries were formed around the primary departments (Bank, MHAcademy, Diplomats, Public Relations, War) of the out-going government system and therefore the original Ministers were mostly the pre-existing Department Heads of those departments. Category:Mostly Harmless Alliance